lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Samwell Tarly
Samwell Tarly was the first child of Lord Randyll Tarly and his wife Melessa Florent making him a member of House Tarly through his father, and a member of House Florent through his mother. Samwell Tarly has four siblings in the form of Mellina, Sasha, Melisandra, and Dickon of which his sister Mellina was the true lady of Hornhill and was the only thing other then DIckon that Randyll Tarly truly loved in the world, his sister Sasha was a quiet girl of whom spent most of her life as a lady in waiting in both Winterfell and Stormwind, his sister Melisandra was discovered to have Magi abilities quite early in her life and while Randyll tried to drown her she was saved by Samwell of whom took her to Stormwind where eventually she joined the Order of the Blue Dragon, while Dickon is the heir of House Tarly and has proven himself to be a very impressive young knight and heir. Samwell Tarly was born the first child of Lord Randyll, who was regarded as one of the finest military commanders in the House Starke ranks, did everything in his power to raise his son into what he deemed a proper heir, but Samwell frustrated him at every opportunity. Failing at several different attempts to make him a stronger boy he was sent to Winterfell where his father Randylls friend Eddard Starke would place him amongst his children, and for the first time he found himself happy as he grew close to the Starke children including Jon Snow of whom became his best friend. Returning eventually to Horn Hill after many years his life was threatened by his father to renounce his claim to Hornhill and he did this returning to Winterfell where he returned as a Page to Eddard Starke of whom was more then happy to have him back. He would join Jon Snow as a commander in his force during the War against Gondor, and his intelligence was finally put to good use where the two were able to have a lot of success to the point that his father gave him a small compliment by mail months later. His loyalty to Jon meant that he followed Jon during the Campaign in Frostfang, and journeyed with his best friend there where he would become a principle member of the party. Samwell during there time in the Frostfang would become enamored by a Wildling named Gilly of whom he slept with while they were there although he never told anyone this not even Jon until years later. Surviving the Fall of Hardholme he escapes alongside Jon Snow and the remainder of the Lucernian party and they manage to make it back to Lucerne where they are honored by Catherine Lovie of whom had been the one to send them, with Samwell getting the chance at knighthood but instead becoming a member of Maesters and standing as one of House Starke's Maesters to his fathers great disgust. Following this Samwell went to Low Hrothgar for nearly two years to train as a Maester and duirng this time he returned saying he learned a great deal while there but he rarely goes into exact details of what was discussed while he was there. Returning to Winterfell he becomes the Maester of the Northern Swords of Winterfell, and serves in this position with great skill for the growth of the Knightly Order in the early years, but is constantly thinking of Gilly and what has happened to her. History Early History Lord Randyll, who was regarded as one of the finest military commanders in the House Starke ranks, did everything in his power to raise his son into what he deemed a proper heir, but Samwell frustrated him at every opportunity. Sam failed miserably at every attempt to change his nature. He was sent to the Arbor as a page, but the Redwyne twins bullied him and Lord Paxter sent him back to Horn Hill. A dozen masters-at-arms failed to toughen him. Attempts such as dressing him in his mother's clothes, forcing him to sleep in chainmail, and even being bathed in aurochs blood by Qartheen warlocks failed to raise his valor. He wept even to see a chicken slaughtered. After Lady Melessa bore her husband three girls, Samwell's brother Dickon was born. Dickon showed all of the physical vigor that Samwell lacked, and Randyll's attentions turned to raising his more promising younger son to take his place. For a time Sam was left to enjoy his music, food, and other soft pursuits, though Randyll forbade Samwell from traveling to Oldtown to become a Maester, horrified at the notion of a member of his house wearing a chain. Final Night with Sam Everything about the morning was strange. My father had invited me to breakfest, and while at breakfest he made small talk and even joked with my cleft lipped sister Sasha that I don`t think I had ever see him speak to until this day. As the Breakfest moved forward he asked everyone to leave, and like the perfect soldiers he had raised they got up from the table, bowed to him and then left the room. I did the same but as I reached the door he held the door with his hand and stopped me dead in my tracks. ``'Come sit down Samwell.'`` He spoke it with a harshness that I`m sure others wouldn`t have known was there, but after years of hearing him I knew when he was mad. ``'Of course father.'`` There was never a question of whether I would listen to him. it was simply a matter of what this meant for me. He didn`t wait for me to even sit back down before he begin speaking again. ``'Samwell it is time for you to leave Horn Hill. Your going to join the the bastard of Stormwind in the war with Gondor.'`` I went to speak but he just continued already knowing I would object. ``'Your going to do this because I can`t have a fat, cowardly fool inheriting my lands. I refuse to be embaressed by you anymore.'`` He leaned forward on the table staring me coldly in the face. ``'So choose Sam. Will you follow the bastard born, or shall we go hunting and see if you make it back here alive.'`` The Journey Main Article : The Journey 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Family Members Relationships Jon Snow See Also : Jon Snow Sam Tarly and Jon Snow would meet when Sam Tarly was sent away by his father Randyll Tarly to take part in the Gondor Civil War, and be under the command of Jon Snow. Unknown to Sam Tarly was that Jon Snow was sent a letter, and an offer of money if he killed Samwell, and left his body to rot during the Gondor Civil War, but Jon never did this or told his friend. Samwell would join Jon when he was commanded to go northward towards the Frostfang Mountains and while they were both there they fell in love with Wildlings of which both were forced to abandon them when the city of Hardholme fell to the White Walkers. Dickon Tarly See Also : Dickon Tarly Category:House Tarly Category:House Florent Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human Category:Maester